


safe and sound

by imperfecta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Writing, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, tak trochę songfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfecta/pseuds/imperfecta
Summary: Ostateczna bitwa zbliżała się nieubłaganie, lecz przez kilka najbliższych godzin to nie miało znaczenia. Liczyły się tylko ich splecione ciała i zmieszane oddechy. Bezpieczeństwo, jakie mimo wszystko czuli w swoich ramionach.





	safe and sound

Trzymał go mocno w objęciach, jakby w ten sposób mógł ochronić go przed całym złem, czającym się za drzwiami pokoju. Choć znali się doskonale i nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic, jeszcze nigdy nie widział Lokiego w takim stanie. Bóg, który zazwyczaj emanował siłą, a emocje skrywał pod maską obojętności, teraz zdawał się rozpadać na jego oczach. Przylgnął do niego, jakby ten był jego ostatnią nadzieją, a dłonie zacisnął kurczowo na jego koszulce.

Łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu, gdy widział swojego partnera w takim stanie i nie mógł zrobić nic, by zmniejszyć jego cierpienie. Chciał zabrać od niego cały ból, którego doświadczył na przestrzeni wieków. Chciał przejąć jego koszmary, które tak często nie pozwalały mu zmrużyć oka lub sprawiały, że budził z rozdzierającym krzykiem. Wszystko byłoby lepsze od tej cholernej bezsilności.

Gładził go po rozczochranych, czarnych włosach, gdy ten drżał w jego ramionach. Ocierał z jego twarzy słone krople, chociaż zaraz na ich miejscu pojawiały się kolejne.

Był. Po prostu był przy nim i to wszystko, co mógł zrobić. Tylko i aż tyle.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tak leżeli. Kilkadziesiąt minut, może nawet kilka godzin. Z ulgą zauważył, że Loki powoli zaczął się uspokajać, aż w końcu wyczerpany zasnął.

On jednak nie mógł zmrużyć oka, mimo ogarniającego go po ciężkim dniu zmęczenia. Wpatrywał się w okno na zachodzące słońce, przez które niebo przybrało piękny, choć niepokojący, pomarańczowo-czerwony kolor. Wyglądało, jakby płonęło, pożerało wszystko na swojej drodze. Wzdrygnął się na tę myśl. To była kwestia czasu. Wiedział o tym, wszyscy wiedzieli. Ostateczna bitwa była coraz bliżej i nikt nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Już niedługo krew i ogień miały zalać nie tylko to miasto, ale i cały świat. 

Nie był w stanie dłużej patrzeć na ten pozornie niewinny widok. Czuł kiełkujący w nim lęk i nie mógł pozwolić, by go obezwładnił. Próbował wyplątać się z uścisku, by uspokoić się nieco i zasłonić okno. Starał się być wyjątkowo ostrożny, by nie obudzić Lokiego, lecz nie zdążył nawet usiąść, kiedy poczuł uścisk na swoim nadgarstku. Serce ścisnęło mu się na widok desperacji i przerażenia, jakie dostrzegł w jego zielonych oczach.

— Proszę... nie zostawiaj mnie samego — wyszeptał z trudem bóg. Tony doskonale wiedział, ile kosztowało go przyznanie się do słabości i tego, że kogoś potrzebował, dlatego bez słowa sprzeciwu położył się z powrotem. Cała reszta mogła poczekać.

— Nigdzie się nie wybieram — zapewnił go. Tym razem nie przyciągnął go do siebie, lecz jedynie splótł ich dłonie, by móc lepiej na niego spojrzeć. Choć czarownik był już znacznie spokojniejszy, w jego spojrzeniu wciąż czaił się lęk. — Już dobrze, jestem przy tobie. Już nikt cię nie skrzywdzi, zadbam o to. Jesteś bezpieczny, obaj jesteśmy.

To były tylko słowa; obietnice, których dotrzymanie mogło okazać się niemożliwe. A mimo to odnaleźli komfort i w nich, i w swojej obecności. Już nie musieli mierzyć się w pojedynkę ze światem, który nie okazał się dla nich zbyt łaskawy. Mieli siebie.

— Anthony, ja... — próbował tłumaczyć się zażenowany Loki. Był zły na siebie za tę chwilę załamania i to w dodatku na oczach śmiertelnika. Chciał przeprosić za swoje zachowanie, które według niego było niedopuszczalne. Inżynier jednak nie miał zamiaru na to pozwolić i skutecznie uciszył go pocałunkiem.

— Nawet nie próbuj — ostrzegł go, po czym skradł kolejny pocałunek. Tak dla pewności. — A teraz śpij, obu nam przyda się parę godzin odpoczynku. Obiecuję, że będę tu, gdy się obudzisz. Będę przy tobie teraz, jutro, za kilka lat. Zawsze, gdy będziesz mnie potrzebował.

— Dziękuję — wyszeptał półprzytomnie mag, przegrywając pojedynek ze zmęczeniem.

Przed nimi była najtrudniejsza walka w ich życiu, z której mogli nie wyjść cało. Zdawali sobie sprawę z nieuchronnie zbliżającego się zagrożenia, jednak przez parę najbliższych godzin to nie miało znaczenia. Teraz liczyły się tylko ich splecione ciała i zmieszane oddechy. Bezpieczeństwo, jakie mimo wszystko czuli w swoich ramionach. 

A kiedy nadejdzie czas, staną do walki razem, ramię w ramię, broniąc świata oraz siebie nawzajem aż do ostatniego oddechu.

**Author's Note:**

> stara, marna rzecz, która jest efektem słuchania "safe & sound" i niechcący wpasowała się w klimat zbliżającej się premiery infinity war


End file.
